Haruhi Versus the Computer
by Elithay
Summary: Haruhi is having trouble with a computer, and with the Host Club involved anything could happen. HaruxTamaish. 1st Ouran fic, be niceish


Second fanfic, first Ouran fic. Please be nice and tell me how ooc they are, because I'm really out of it right now. This came to mind because my computer is being dumb right now. Sorry. Oh, yeah, I don't own Host club or else things would be a tad different. Anyways, read, review, and hopefully enjoy.

Haruhi versus the Computer

Haruhi sat at the computer, impatiently tapping the desk. This page was taking forever to load. She sighed and started looking over her assignment again. She looked at the screen and growled in frustration. Not only was technology being unkind to her, she had also had had the feeling she was forgetting something all day.

"Why me?" she muttered to herself.

"The operation timed out while trying to contact the page, huh?" asked Kaoru as he looked over her right shoulder.

"Weird, it shouldn't do things like that at Ouran," said Hikaru as he looked over her left shoulder.

Haruhi sighed and put her head in her hands. Of course, the one time the computer wouldn't be nice to her was the time the twins were around to see it. She mumbled something about evil computers and closed the laptop to go complain to Kyoya, it was his after all.

"Stupid technology," she muttered, "as if we need all this stuff to do a simple assignment. Damn teachers." She grumbled and started to look for Kyoya.

"HARU-CHAN!" yelled Honey and jumped on her back. "What's wrong? Do you want to eat sweets with me?" Honey asked and looked at her pathetically.

"Not right now," she replied, " I have to find Kyoya and ask him to fix his dumb computer."

"Oh, all right! Come on Mori-chan, lets eat cake!" said and exited Hunny and ran off with Mori following.

Haruhi smiled a little and went to search for Kyoya some more. She wandered into the Music Room and immediately regretted it.

"My dear daughter! Have you come to listen to daddy play the piano! Oh, Haruhi, daddy loves you!" Tamaki yelled and grabbed Haruhi by the waist and swing her around the room. After a while he set her down on the couch and went to the piano.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was actually looking for Kyoya to fix his stupid computer." Haruhi said and immediately sent Tamaki to the corner of woe to grow mushrooms.

Haruhi picked up the laptop from where it had fallen off the couch and walked out to find Kyoya. Nobody was in the room and she immediately felt suspicious. She shrugged off the feeling and went in search of Kyoya again. She searched the whole school and didn't find him. 'That's weird,' she thought, 'he's usually not that hard to find.' She sighed and headed back to the third music room.

When she opened the door she was welcomed by that mysterious light and rose petals flowing through the doorway. The Host Club and the customers were all standing in the middle of the room with a huge banner going across it saying "Happy birthday Haruhi!!"

Everyone began to sing and glomp her. Haruhi was in shock; she had completely forgotten it was her birthday. She was herded to the couch and smothered in presents. By the time it was all over she had more stuff than could fit in her apartment. That kind of worried her, what was she going to do with all this stuff. She didn't say anything until only the Host Club was left.

They assured her they would take care of it and the twins prodded Tamaki forward. She suddenly remembered he hadn't given her a present yet. She took the box and opened it, and found a dress. She was about to complain until she took it out and really looked at it.

The dress was beautiful. It was pale blue and would probably go down a little past her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a tiny bit of a 'v', but it wasn't plunging like most the things they wanted her to wear. It poofed out a little at the bottom, but not too much.

Haruhi was silent for a moment than got up and thanked Tamaki by hugging him. He went bright red and bounced around the room to everyone's entertainment or annoyance, depending on the person. The Host Club laughed and decided it was time to go home. Haruhi packed up some of the smaller stuff in a bag and took it home with her, but she felt like she was forgetting something.

Haruhi got home and started to do her homework, her dad wasn't going to be home until late tonight, and found a paper stuffed in the bottom of her bag.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself and opened the crumpled paper. "Crap!" she yelled, probably scaring the neighbors.

She had found the paper she was supposed to be working on. Which required internet. Which she didn't have. Which was why she was borrowing Kyoya's laptop. That didn't like her and wouldn't load anything. Which was why she was looking for him. But the with the surprise party, and the dress and it all, she had forgotten all about it. And above all this, it was due the day after tomorrow.

"WHY ME!!" Haruhi screamed and collapsed on the floor in tears. Then she heard a beep. "Huh?" she mumbled and opened her bag.

It was Kyoya's laptop. The good news: It had found a signal. The bad news: It had beeped because there was basically no battery left and she didn't have the charger. Haruhi screamed in frustration (she's doing a lot of screaming, isn't she?) and resisted the urge to throw the damn thing off her apartment complex.

Haruhi decided then and there that she would hate technology for the rest of her existence.

The End!

So, what do you think? Review and tell me. Please. puppy dog eyes


End file.
